


China Town!

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	1. China Town

Hipsy walked into the studio, she had booked another job, she wasn’t new to this whole modeling thing, what was new was now she was getting paid to do it. People were now requesting for her for their shoots, you could pretty much guarantee if you were looking at something bloody, gruesome and sexy you were looking at Hipsy. She loved it, getting paid to do what she loved to do something that she used to get hated on for……now every time she bought something sexy with her money….it was a big fuck you to the people who used to hate on her for it.

She walked into the studio, today she was told it was a zombie themed shoot, Halloween was coming up and zombies was a big thing nowadays. She sit in the chair as Katie her makeup artist covered her in fake blood, guts and black slime. She slipped into the outfit while Katie kept fussing over the makeup.

“So Hips, have you heard who is doing the shoot with you today?” Katie ask.

Hipsy shook her head a bit confused, she wasn’t told anyone else was going to be shooting with her today.

“No who is it?”

“Really?” “They didn’t tell you” Katie ask.

“Who the hell is it?” Hipsy was actually getting a bit nervous from the way Katie was acting she knew this was big.

Katie smiled as she added the last bit of blood “The zombie killing redneck romeo himself” “ Norman fuckin Reedus” Katie says seeing the look that come across Hipsy face as her hand goes to her Norman tattoo on her chest.

“Shut the fuck up, your lying” Hipsy said all off a sudden realizing her outfit didn’t hide much to the imagination.

“No really, he showed up about five minutes before you did”

“Holy shit” Hipsy says sitting down in her chair her nervousness shot through the roof now. “Son-of-a-bitch”

“I knew you would be excited” Katie smiled, Hipsy had known Katie for years, and when she stared booking jobs she insisted that Katie be the one to always do her makeup.

The photographer that was doing the shoot, knocked on the door making both women jump.

“You ready Hipsy?”

“Um…. Yeah I’ll be out there” she answered standing up from her chair.

Hipsy and Katie left the room and headed out to the set, and Katie wasn’t lying there he stood, cross bow in hand.

Norman turned to the two women and extended his hand out to Hipsy.

“Hi nice to meet you”

“Hi I’m Hipsy”

“Yeah, I know, I love you art, been a fan for a while……really loved the one with the GQ magazine” Norman smiled.

“Really, that’s fucking awesome” Hipsy says shaking his hand.

“Okay you two we ae ready” the photographer tells them as they make their way to the set. The two work perfectly together, they of course do an amazing shoot. The pictures were going to looking amazing.

“Oh and by the way love the tattoo” Noman winks as he walks to the room where they had put him.

Hipsy smiled as she went back to her room, Katie was waiting for her “Damn, Hips, that was amazing.”

“Hell yeah it was” she couldn’t keep from grinning, as she walks to her chair she notices a piece of paper m her stand. As she picks up the paper she is almost flood when she looks down at Norman phone number and simple call me written on it followed his name.

“Did you see this?” Hipsy ask holding up the piece of paper showing Katie.

“No, I had just came in right before you, what is it?”

“It’s his fuckin phone number” Hipsy answered.

“You shitting me” Katie says taking the paper out of her hands “fuck look like he likes more than your art them Hips” Katie smiles handing the paper back to her.

**_ A Month after the Shoot: _ **

The pictures were finally done and was being released, Hipsy couldn’t wait to see them, she went through the pictures, and they were fuckin awesome, they looked good together. She was checking her email when she got a notification form twitter, as she makes her way to her page she noticed that she had been tagged. She laughed as she seen it was form Norman he had tagged her in one of their picture caption “Great shoot with this beautiful lady…..still waiting for that call though.”  She was laughing as she heard her test alert go off it was Katie “apparently he has been waiting.”

Hipsy picked up her phone, and went through her numbers until she found his….fuck she though as she hit the call button.

The phone rang a few times before being answered.

“Hello”

Oh fuck it was really him…shit she thought.

“Um hi Norman this is Hipsy from the shoot”

“Well fuckin finally you call”

“Sorry, not gonna lie I thought it was a joke figured it was the wrong number”

“Why the fuck would I do that?”

“No not you I thought it was Katie the women who does my makeup” she says hoping she hadn’t pissed him off.

She was relieved when she heard Norman laughing.

”No it was me I wanted to talk to you” “I was wanting to take you to dinner”

“Fuck seriously?” Hipsy blurted out before she could stop herself.

“Yeah, so how about it?”

“Hell yeah”

“Sweet, okay how about this Saturday meet me at China town, does that work for you?”

“Hell yea, sounds great to me”

Norman laughed “Oaky see ya then Hipsy”

“Yeah…see ya then” Hipsy hung up the phone a little shaky and very very excited.

The night of their dinner, Hipsy put on a sexy little dress a nice pair of heels and left her dreads down. She was excited about this dinner, not only because it was Norman but she would finally be able to talk to him about his art. She leaves her apartment and heads towards china town …..which she still didn’t know how he knew she lived in New York…..by she wasn’t going to question it.

She sees him as she walks up to the little restaurant that he had texted her and told her to meet him.

“Hey” he says smiling.

“Hi” she answered a bit nervous.

“You sound nervous” he says.

“You do know who you are right?” she ask with a laugh.

“Yeah, aint no reason to be nervous, come on I love this place” he says taking her arm wrapping his around it.

They make their way into the restaurant and find a seat the place was small, not many people but it smelled amazing.

 They orders drinks and Norman ordered for the both of them since she had never been there before……he ordered right it was delicious she thought between bites.

“So my art, how did you see that?” Hipsy ask as the alcohol started kicking in.

“I stumbled a crossed it one day and I loved it then you sent me that picture with the magazine and I had to meet you after that” he answers.

“The photographer that done our shoot called and told me he wanted me in a zombie shoot and told me that I would be working with you and I jumped on the opportunity to work with you”

“That’s too fuckin cool” she answers.

The two talk and finish their food a few more drink before they leave the restaurant, they decide to just walk around China town. Hipsy was surprised how easy it was to talk to him, how easy it was to laugh with him.

Hipsy wasn’t paying attention to where they had ended up she was having a great time with him, talking about their art and his movies and other stuff that she wanted to get into. When they stopped Hipsy was taken by surprise as Norman wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him his lips meeting hers………..fuck he could kiss she thought.

“You wanna come in” Norman groaned in her ear as she looked up at what she just realized was his apartment.

“Yeah” she nods as he takes her hand into his walking into his apartment building. 


	2. Art show!

Hipsy woke up alone in an unfamiliar bed, a very nice bed but one that was not hers. ‘Oh fuck’ she had slept with him she remembered that much, she also remembered it was really fucking good and chanting oh fuck. She smiled as she snuggled under the cover that smelt like him she loved the way he smelt. She lay in the bed just remembering the night before, not sure what was happening, if this was going to develop into something of if this was a onetime thing, either way she was happy at that moment and that was all that mattered.

She get out of the bed going to the closet, being a bit nosey as she opened  the door pulling a T shirt off a hanger and slipping it on. She leaves the closet making her way to the nightstand finding his cologne smelling it before spraying it on the shirt she had on.

She then smelled something else coming from another room…..and it smelt good. She gets up off the bed and leaves the room following the smell.

“Well good morning” she looks to see Norman standing in front of the stove in nothing but gut his boxer briefs. ‘Damn’ she thought, just a day ago she would have killed for this very moment all it took was a few pictures and a phone call.

“Morning, I thought you couldn't cook?” she ask sitting down at the bar.

“I can cook a little bit…..okay I can cook pancakes” he laughed sliding more pancakes from the pan to a plate.

“Well they smell good” she says ….hell she would eat anything he cooked.

Norman set a plate of pancakes in front of her, leaning in giving her a kiss. Hipsy couldn't stop smiling as she watched him getting them some silverware and syrup and butter from the fridge. They ate their breakfast together and talked, Hipsy trying to figure out the right time to ask him what was happening between them.

“Okay, so what is this, is this going anywhere” Hipsy ask motioning between them. “Sorry I just want to know I mean don’t get me wrong last night was fun it was fucking amazing, but I just wanna know?”

“Well your welcome for last night” Norman said smiling.

“Hahaha that’s funny I don’t remember thanking you” she smirked.

“And about us, I want to get to know you, I’m not the type to just sleep with a woman and send her home” Norman answered. “If you would like I would love to get to know you …..better go out here and there” he mumbled between bites.

“Yeah I would like that” Hipsy answered.

They finish their breakfast, and Hipsy went back to the bedroom, to find her clothes and got dressed.

“Well I better get home, Katie might start to worry, we have some stuff to get done today” Hipsy says as she makes her way back into the kitchen.

“Well hold on, let me get dressed I’ll walk you home” Norman says heading towards his bedroom.

“You don’t have to do that, I can do the walk of shame all by myself” she laughed causing Norman to laugh.

“No you won’t, your gonna let me walk you home.” Norman says coming out of the bedroom.

As they walk hand in hand to her apartment they talk and laugh …..stop for autographs.

“Sorry about that” he says.

“Damn don’t be sorry, I wouldn't be sorry if someone ask me for an autograph” she smiles.

Norman laughs “wait until the crazy ass paparazzi starts that’s always fun” Norman says shaking his head.

By the time they make it to her apartment Katie is already there waiting on her.

“Thanks for doing the walk of shame with me” Hipsy whispers into Norman’s ear as she hugs him.

“Anytime anytime” Norman laughs.

Norman kisses her before letting go of her “call me and you know before a month goes by” he smirks.

Hipsy laughs “yeah I’ll try to do that.”

They say their goodbyes as Norman turns to head back to his apartment.

“What the fuck!” “I was gonna ask how the call went …but I see it went pretty well”

“We had dinner…..yesterday” Hipsy answered unlocking her door.

“Well it looks like it went pretty damn good” Katie says.

“It was fucking amazing” Hipsy says slipping her dress off tossing it in the hamper.

“Yeah I see” Katie says pointing at a hickey on her chest.

“Damn…..didnt even notice that” Hipsy says tracing a finger over the hickey.

“So was this a wham bam situation or what?”

“No he said he wanted to get to know me, go out on some dates” she answers coming out of the bedroom.

“Fuckin awesome”

The two women leave the apartment Hipsy telling her all about the night before, and that morning. As they sit and eat lunch, Hipsy’s feels her phone vibrate alerting her to a text.

“Holy shit he texted me” Hipsy says reading the text. “Call me tonight”

The two women finish their lunch and to their separate way Hipsy heads home, hopping in the shower. As she walks to the living room she stops and get a beer out of the fridge picking up her phone calling Norman.

“Hey there” she says.

“Hey, how was your day?”

“Good, sitting here drinking a beer how about yours?”

“Sitting here drinking my own beer, got a question for ya?”

“Whats up?”

“I have a art show coming up and wanted to know if you would like to come by and check it out?”

“Hell yeah, that sounds awesome, can’t wait.”

“Sweet, its Friday, if you’re free call me and I’ll come by and pick you up”

“Okay, yeah I’m free it will be fun”

“I’ll be there around five, it’s nothing fancy so jeans and a t shirt is good.”

“Okay I’ll see ya then”

“Yeah, see ya Hipsy”

Hipsy hangs up the phone finishing her beer,, she loved the way his raspy voice sounded saying her name, she was going to enjoy her time hanging out with him.

The week went by slow, she had another job she had booked…..this one wasn't half as fun as the one she done with Norman. All week they texted back and forth a late night phone call in the middle of texting she was enjoying it.

Even though Norman told her that it was nothing fancy she wanted to dress up and look good. She looked through her clothes finding a dress that she had forgotten she had it was a little black number that showed off all her favorite parts. She slips into the dress, and a pair of heels wrapping her dreads up in a bun. She was changing her shoes when her phone rings.

“Hey I’m here”

“Okay….um I’m not one hundred percent ready yet…..come on up I’ll be ready in like two minutes.”

“I’m coming”

She tells him the apartment number and hangs up the phone, kicking the shoes back into the closet.

She hears him knock as she was squatted down in her closet looking through her shoes.

“Come in Norman” she screams.

“Hey where are you?”

“I’m in here…hold on” she gets up and walks into the living room “I’m looking for some shoes”

“Damn I like that dress” she says walking towards her.

“I’m glad” she winks at him before turning to go back to her bed room him following her.

The two walk into her room, he sits on the bed watching as she brings out another pair of shoes stepping into them, before kicking them back into the closet finally finding a pair that she liked with the dress.

“Sorry…I’m ready”

“Damn don’t be sorry you look good” he smiles.

“Thank you”

The two leave her apartment and get in his car, driving to the gallery flirting the whole way. The whole art gallery thing was new to her but she was having fun, Norman staying beside her the whole night……surprising her a few times by leaning over kissing her cheek.

“So you enjoying yourself?”

“I’m loving it, this is pretty fucking awesome” she answers making him laugh.

“How would you like to have your own art show?”

“I would fuckin love that ….but I don’t think that will happen anytime soon” she answers.

“Hell you never know” he says.

“Maybe one of these days.”

“You wanna go get something to eat when this is done?” Norman ask her as they walked around the gallery.

“Yeah.”

It was late when the showing was over they stopped by a little restaurant that Norman liked and got some food to go….and headed to Normans apartment. The two eat their food as they talk about Norman’s art and how he started, and talking about how Hipsy got into modeling and the subject matter that she liked to model. Hipsy was beginning to realize they had more in common then she would have ever thought, more than any other man she had dated.

“Well I better get going” Hips says getting up off the couch they were sitting.

“It’s too late for you to walk home” Norman smirks grabbing her hand pulling her back to the couch.

“Oh yeah” Hipsy purrs as she feels his lips on her neck.

“Mmmm hmmmm wouldn't want anything to happen to you……safer if you just stay here” Norman moans gently laying her on the couch his hands on her thighs his mouth on her neck.

“Maybe your right….wouldn't want …damn” Hipsy groans forgetting her words as she feels Norman’s hands creep up her thighs…..Hipsy was now happy she hadn't wore panties.

“Especially since you aint wearing any panties” Norman groans cupping her wet pussy, ….his thumb finding her sensitive nub.

All of a sudden the door to his apartment slings open causing them both to jump up “Sorry did I interrupt.”

“Son-of-a-bitch Sean…..what the fucks your problem” Norman yells.

“Didn't know you had company” Sean says smiling at Hipsy as she fights with pulling her dress down. 


	3. Cheap Trick

“What the hell do you want Sean?” Norman asked adjusting his shirt.

“I was in town, wanted to stop in check on ya……looks like you are doing just fine.” Sean grins looking past him to Hipsy who smirked back at him.

“You’re the girl that was in his last photo shoot right?” Sean ask extending his hand to her.

“Yeah names Hipsy” she answered shaking his hand.

“Okay well sorry Norman I’ll see you the next time I’m in town” Sean says patting Norman on the shoulder.

“No…no hold on, you two hang out, hell I just live a few blocks down, not across the map, much easier for me to visit.” Hipsy offers sliding her shoes back on.

“Hold on Hipsy …are you sure?” Norman ask looking back at her.

“Of course…..go, go hang out.” Hipsy smiles hugging him, and kissing him.

“I’ll come over in the morning.” She purrs in his ear.

“Why don’t you just stay here ….we usually go out you can just stay here it’s late.” Norman says his hands on her hips.

“Really you want me to stay here?” Hipsy asked very surprised.

“Yea, you can sleep on the couch or you know my bed either is fine with me” Norman tells her.

“Thank you…..now go” Hipsy kissed him again before the two men left his apartment.

Hipsy kicked her shoes off and walked into Normans bedroom….she wasn’t sleepy but she wanted out of the dress and wanted to put something comfortable on, she digs through his drawers finding the Eraserhead shirt that she had seen him in a dozen times, and puts it on spraying his cologne on…..if she stayed with him often he would need to buy new cologne.

She leaves his bedroom, being nosey she starts looking though drawers and cabinets, finding a bottle of whiskey, she finds her a glass and pours her a drink going to the couch and turning the TV on.

Norman and Sean walks into the small bar the same one they always go to when Sean visits. “So how did you meet the pretty girl in your apartment?” Sean asked.

“I seen some of her art, feel in love with it, she has the same art sense I have.” Norman answers him.

“Dark and creepy.” Sean smiles.

“Yeah, dark and creepy, and she is a model……I wanted to meet her so I set up a shoot, got her to shoot with me, we went out to dinner a month after the shoot. Then last night I took her to one of my art shows……I really like her.”

“I can tell, you left her in your apartment alone….you don’t leave me in your apartment alone” Sean says taking a swig of his beer.

“She is a very sexy woman…I really like her hair” Sean smiles.

“Yeah…..well you should see her naked” Norman smirks winking at him.

“Like you would let me” Sean tells him finishing off his beer.

Hipsy sit on the couch watching some reality TV show she had got her a beer and found a pack of his cigarettes….she only smokes when she drinks. She gets up off the couch deciding to explore some more, finishing the beer and pouring another shot heading into Norman’s office. She looked through the drawers, played with the crossbows on the wall, the breast implant on his desk, she as looking though a magazine she had found on the desk when she hears the front door open. She picks up her glass and the cigarette from the ashtray and headed back into the living room.

“I see you found my whiskey…..and my shirt.” Norman smiled seeing her standing in nothing but his t shirt, makes his cock twitch.

“Sorry….I was a bit nosey and wanted to be in something comfortable” Hipsy says walking towards him.

“I’m glad you found my shirt….you look sexy in it” he moans sitting on the couch pulling her onto his lap.

“You look sexy in it too” Hipsy smiles sitting the glass on the table, butting the cigarette out in the ashtray.

“How about we get back to where we left off” Norman moans pulling the shirt up over her head.

Hipsy pulls his shirt off of him kissing the little X tattoo on his collarbone making him moan.

“So is that your spot Norman Reedus” She moans in his ear nibbling at the little X again.

“What do you think?” he groans moving her hand to his cock.

“I believe it is” she groans unbuttoning his jeans.

Norman cups her dripping pussy, his thumb finding her sensitive nub, she moans when he starts rubbing her, his finger sliding through her juices…..sliding a finger into her “Damn” he moans working his finger in and out of her before adding another.

“Shit Norman” she groans as she slides her hand in his jeans pulling his cock out of his jeans stroking him-the faster she stroked the faster he moved in and out of her.

“Condom?” Hipsy moaned in his ear, hoping he didn’t have to move from that spot to get one. Norman grunted his response as he adjust himself, his fingers never leaving her, as he pulls a condom out of his pocket making her laugh.

“Damn aren’t you cocky?” “Thinking you would get some, who the hell you think you are?” she laughs.

“Norman Mother fuckin Reedus” He smirked pulling his fingers from her sticking them in his mouth winking at her.

“That works for me” she grins taking the condom from him ripping it open as he shimmy’s his pants off his hips toeing his boots off, she stands up and watches as he pulls his jeans and briefs the rest of the way off, the sounds of his hard cock hitting his stomach sends shivers down her spine.

She takes him back in her hand stroking him before rolling the condom down his length. She straddles him and hisses as he guides his cock into her.

“Fuck Hips” he moans.               

“I like hearing you moan that” Hipsy groans a she starts to move, swirling her hips his hands moving from her hips to her stomach, the feel of his hands sets her skin afire.

Norman likes exploring her body making a mental note that before she leaves his apartment to touch every part of her, for as long as she will let him. He watches as the girl that liked that dark and creepy art, her eyes closed, riding him, she fit around him perfectly like she was made just for him.

“Fuck baby girl you’re amazing” his hands back on her hips feeling her swivel and sway.

Norman pulls her to him, standing up, never leaving her as he packs her to his room, her lips on his neck, they fall into the bed, he starts moving in and out of her, her legs wrapped around him pushing him even further into her.

“Fuck Norman…..fuck just like that” Hipsy bites down on his shoulder as he goes deeper she can feel every inch of him. Norman pulls out before slamming hard back into her a few more times, the sounds of skin slapping together filled the room.

Norman pounded into her like there was no tomorrow …..Hipsy could feel a feeling deep in her belly that not many men had made her feel…..”Shit Norman…..Oh fuck” Hipsy screamed as she squirted…the force of her orgasm pushing him out of her, her juices covering the sheets underneath them.

“Son-of-a-bitch baby girl” Norman moaned, pulling her up kissing her before slamming back into her, a few more thrust, Hipsy moans as she looks up at Norman as he cums, the look on his face the muscles in his arms tensing was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.”

“Fuck” Norman growls burying his head in her neck as she pulls out of her.

“Sorry….I got your sheets wet” Hipsy mumbles.

“Fuck them sheets babe …..the was the sexiest thing I have ever seen” Norman groans looking at her kissing her ……. “We should do that more often” Norman smiles.

“Anytime Norman Mother Fuckin Reedus” Hipsy smiles.

Norman laughs, as he falls in the bed beside her “I’ll go get clean sheets” Norman winks at her kissing her again.

After the sheets, were changed, they climb back into the bed, their legs tangled together, her face buried in neck.

“I really like you Hipsy” Norman mumbles.

“I really like you too” She answers looking up at him.

“How would you feel…..about us just seeing each other?” Norman asked his face a bit red.

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend…..Norman?” Hipsy smiled.

“I think I am” Norman says taking her face in his hands.

“Hmmmmm I think I can do that” Hipsy laughed.

Norman kissed her again, throwing the sheet from on top of them ….. “you know I have always liked women with tattoos” Norman moaned kissing Hipsy’s neck “Oh yeah” Hipsy moaned loving how his lips felt on her skin.

“Mmmhmmm” Norman moans kissing the Norman tattoo on her chest “and this one is much sexier on you” Norman groaned tracing the tattoo with his tongue.

Norman kissed down her body kissing every tattoo, he came too, telling her how sexy each and every one was. Kissing down her thighs, down her legs…..exploring every inch of her body like he promised himself he would.

“Flip over baby” Norman moans.

Hipsy flips, over enjoying the attention that her sexy ass man was giving her……shivering every time his lips touched another inch of her skin…..moaning out loud as his big rough hands, squeeze her ass, she can feel his hot breath on her skin.

“Damn baby girl……I have never been with a girl like you” Norman moans as he lays beside her pulling her close to him.

“No you haven’t” she smirked.

Norman chuckled as he kissed….. “Goodnight baby”

“Goodnight”


End file.
